


gears fit snug into their place

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Elementary (TV), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Evil Plans, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <br/>Elementary/Leverage, Irene Adler + Damien Moreau, she spent some time in his organization</p>
            </blockquote>





	gears fit snug into their place

Some people would see Moreau's operation as a hindrance, but Jamie sees it as an opportunity.

She can always see what drives people. And she sees that for all Moreau seems to be about money and style and power, what really gets the man excited is talent.

She prepares a file outlining major weaknesses in Moreau's organization; flaws in the transport protocols, holes in his overseas security (his home security had no holes, and she would find out why soon enough). 

She finds things to admire in his work. Moreau, like most ordinary people, is limited in his vision. But within his narrow field of operations, his work borders on genius. With his inside information on the hidden marketplaces of the world, she could do, well, anything.

She waits until Moreau is at a posh restaurant, then sits next to him. His head of security looks anxious, but she smiles sweetly and passes him the file, watches him read it.

Moreau's lips twitch, controlled anger. "What do you want?" he says, voice cold. He expects that this is blackmail, or a delivery of a threat.

"I'd like a job," she says, still smiling, "If you think I've proven my skills."

He gauges her for a moment, then smiles. "You have. But you don't need me to earn money."

She nods. "I'm new to this, but I suspect I'd be very good at it." She's in her early twenties, but she knows she looks about 18. "I need someone to teach me how the business works."

"You want a mentor?" He seems skeptical.

"I want an ally. I'll share what I know if you'll share what you know. It's a good deal for us both. I'm rather superb at deducing how things work."

Moreau grins. "I'm beginning to see that. But I should warn you. Nobody gets away with disloyalty to me." His eyes turn menacing.

"I wouldn't respect you otherwise," she says, as if it were obvious.

He nods, reaches out his hand, and they shake. The head of security just scowls.

\--

She ends it in a few months. She's learned all that Damien can teach her. He's fond of her, she knows; he's made no sign of sex or lust or love, thank goodness, but he has developed a great appreciation for her mind, despite her only showing him a smidgen of her true intelligence.

She supposes that this means that he is more perceptive than he seems.

It would make little sense to turn the man into an enemy. Yet with all his power, and all he may have been able to glean about her, there is a chance that he could be a threat some day.

And then, of course, there is Eliot Spencer. It is equally dangerous for there to be a man like Eliot out there, knowing who she is, what she wants. The man is quite smart, and she is annoyed that it took her almost 2 days to figure that out. It took her less time to figure out that he doesn't belong in Moreau's organization, that he would surely someday leave. She understands people, and she knows that beneath that lethal speed and strength, Eliot is ruled by one of those ridiculously clean hearts that are rare anywhere and especially rare among killers. Someday, he's not going to be a mercenary, a hired murderer that makes victims tremble. It is obvious to her that someday Eliot will shed his sins like an old snakeskin, and on that day, it will be the halls of power who tremble.

And so she is leaving behind two brilliant powerful men who might someday be a threat to her.

It is not hard to see what to do. 

She sees the way the two men look at each other when others aren't around. She knows that loyalty and lust can turn into something far grander, far more dangerous, when given a little push.

Before she leaves, she hints to each man that the other man loves him.

She knows that they will soon unite, soon be utterly devoted to each other.

She knows, also, that eventually, Damien's ruthless brilliance and Eliot's heart will someday make them enemies. 

It may take years. But one day, one of them would destroy the other.

Two potential threats shouldn't be left behind. But one threat, Jamie could easily handle.


End file.
